John (J, The Skull)
John Weathern (J, The Skull) jest ostatnią z postaci graczy, która została wprowadzona do gry. Jest też drugą, po Eye, postacią zamieszkującą Liverpool. Debiut tej postaci został okrzyknięty zgodnie wejściem skurwysyna, a postać określona jako kontrowersyjna, amoralna, aspołeczna oraz niezwykle trudna do wprowadzenia w fabułę. Jednocześnie John najszybciej ze wszystkich postaci pokazał swoje umiejętności bojowe. Metryczka i opis wyglądu. John jest jedynym wytatuowanym przedstawicielem graczy w rozgrywce. Posiada tautaż na całą klatkę piersiową i prawdopodobnie rozciągający się aż na plecy składający się z linii i szlaczków połączonych w całość w dziwny sposób. Opis wyglądu postaci znajduje się w poście wprowadzającym. #''Imię: ''John (J, The Skull) #''Nazwisko: ''Weathern #''Data urodzenia: Nieznana'' ''' #''Miejsce zamieszkania: ''Liverpool''' #''Zawód: ''Najemnik / lider Hellhounds #''Klasa postaci:'' Nieznana " Koc pod którym spał zsunął na bok odsłaniając szare protezy rąk i klatkę piersiową. Boczne części żeber były widocznie wzmacniane gdyż widać było nitowania czegoś co było w środku. Nie szpeciło to jednak wyglądu, a było niemal niewidoczne. Tym co od razu rzucało się w oczy był tatuaż na całą klatkę piersiową i prawdopodobnie rozciągający się aż na plecy. Dla ubierających się dziewczyn nie miał on żadnego znaczenia. Linie i szlaczki połączone w całość w dziwny sposób. Nie dane było im jednak oglądać go za długo gdyż J szybko wciągnął na siebie czarny podkoszulek zasłaniając wzór. Odrzucił koc zupełnie na bok. Na szczęście miał na sobie bokserki, a to tylko i wyłącznie dla tego, że wstawał w nocy by znaleźć coś do picia. Wstał i przeciągnął się kilka razy. Trzeba było wykonać kilka niezbędnych porannych czynności. Dla Johna jedną z nich był poranny papieros. Ale nie jakieś elektroniczne badziewie. Zwyczajny prawdziwy tytoń w prawdziwym papierku. Złapał paczkę leżącą na szafce nieopodal materaca i wytrząsnął z niej jednego po czym zapalił zapalniczką na benzynę, jedną z kolejnych niespotykanych rzadkości. Ta akurat była trochę podrapana. Denat, któremu wyrwano ją z ręki musiał mieć niesamowici mocny chwyt. Dziewczyny miały się ku wyjściu, J zaś ku porannej toalecie. Na odchodne klepnął blondynkę w tyłek tak że ta pisnęła przestraszona, ale posłała mu na odchodne delikatny uśmiech. Mężczyzna zabrał się za toaletę. Sprawdził czy wszystko jest ok i wszystko było na miejscu. Wypróbował każdą z części protez zarówno rąk i nóg, sprawdził czy nie musi ogolić głowy, gdyż fryzura mężczyzny opierała się na częstym i dokładnym goleniu głowy. Łatwe w utrzymaniu i praktyczne. Z drugiej strony dolną część jego głowy pokrywała starannie pielęgnowana, nie za długa broda. J chwycił za cienki grzebień i przeczesał ją kilkukrotnie przyglądając się bliźnie, którą zarost zakrywał. Sięgała ona niemal od początku szyi do połowy policzka, jednak włosy dość dobrze maskowały rozległy, stary ale już zabliźniony uraz. '' ''J począł kompletować swój strój wyjściowy. Nie było to zbyt trudne. Na podkoszulek zarzucił kamizelkę operacyjną z ogromną ilością kieszeni i miejsc na amunicję czy inny ekwipunek. Przez chwilę gorączkowo szukał spodni, a miał nadzieję, że gdy wczoraj zrzucał je bez przywiązywania gdzie się znajdą nie znalazły się za oknem. Znalazł je za nocną szafką, czarne spodnie bojowe. Dopiął się ledwo już trochę przykrótkim czarnym, skórzanym pasem i to było wszystko. Buty stanowiły duży problem więc nie zawiązał ich, gdyż wiązanie ich wysokich cholew zajmowało dużo czasu. Miały ciężką podeszwę ale dały się nosić i bez wiązania. Poutykał w kamizelce wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy, upiął na plecach dwuręczny stalowy miecz i już miał wychodzić by jednak zawrócić. Otworzył jedną z szuflad szafy stojącej przy materacu i z lekką czcią wyciągnął z niej maskę, która wyglądała trochę jak rekwizyt teatralny, no może pomijając fakt, że była to maska w kształcie czaszki, albo czaszka w kształcie maski. " Wątki Poniżej przedstawiona zostanie lista wątków, w których swój udział ma John. Opis każdego wątku odnaleźć można po kliknięciu na link. *Slumsy Liverpoolu *Fabuła główna *Najemnicy *Wojna Gangów *Hellhounds *Gettin' High On Strong ToxineS (G.H.O.S.T.S.) Postacie poboczne Lista postaci, z którymi John wszedł w interakcję głębszą niż kontakt wzrokowy. Postacie te muszą być znane choćYukaby z imienia. Lista nie uwzględnia innych graczy. *Brand *Yuka Category:Postacie Category:Postacie graczy